Hansode Shiranui
| image = Shiranui Smiling.png | alias = The No Nonsense Shiranui | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Minus | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class -13 | previous affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council True Flask Plan | previous position = President | relatives = Hakama Shiranui (Grandfather) Hanten Shiranui (Relative) | minus = Real Eater | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | japanese voice = Emiri Katō }} Hansode Shiranui (不知火 半袖, Shiranui Hansode) is a freshman of Class 1, later Class -13, and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's best friend. She is the granddaughter of the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy, Hakama Shiranui. While introduced as a comic relief character, Shiranui has taken on a more antagonistic role since since becoming an executive member of Class -13. Personality Shiranui is normally a very cheerful girl, but she has been shown to have a dark side and is brutally tactless. Despite her small size Shiranui has a very large appetite and is constantly seen eating. She has a knack for finding clandestine information with ease, knowing about most things that would seem to be vague details, and is unusually perceptive. Shiranui harbors a hidden resentment against Medaka Kurokami. Because of the antagonism that exists between them, Medaka initially asks Shiranui to become the Vice-President of the Student Council, though Shiranui refuses. While she prefers remaining on the sidelines observing and is extraordinarily capable of removing herself from any danger, Shiranui elects to join Class -13 after encountering Misogi Kumagawa. Like the other Minuses, she claims she has no friends and does not desire them. Despite her claims to not care for anyone, it seems that she has feelings for Zenkichi (stated after Zenkichi commented on her "devouring" people she said says she could never devour someone like him because "she could never stomache something so sweet"); she has stated that she had joined Class -13 partly out of motivation to see how far Zenkichi is willing to go to remain friends with her. Though she now opposes the Student Council, she does help them at times (albeit indirectly). Appearance Shiranui's eye sight is 1.5 by 1.5. She has blue eyes and hair, with a curled ahoge on top of her head. Despite being in high school, Shiranui has a childish appearance, being one of the shortest characters in the series. She wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Shiranui is present at Medaka’s inauguration ceremony. Medaka Box anime; Episode 1 Later, she discusses Medaka's recent election with Zenkichi, with the former admitting that even she voted for the "little princess". The two discuss Medaka's numerous achievements, before Shiranui asks Zenkichi if he plans to join the Student Council. Zenkichi adamantly insists that he won't, only for Medaka to appear behind him and drag him off. When Hyuga questions Zenkichi's whereabouts, Shiranui tells him that he was already caught by the president, and goes on to describe Medaka and Zenkichi's relationship to Hyuga. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 4-8 The next day, as Shiranui has lunch with Zenkichi, she comments on how only he is dragged along with Medaka on her tasks. Zenkichi goes on to explain more about Medaka's personality, but when he declares that the job is finished, Shiranui comments that he doesn't really understand Medaka, as she won't stop until she reforms the Kendo Club. When Zenkichi hears complaining about the club from behind him, he turns around only to find no one there. Shiranui tells him Hyuga was just sitting there. She also tells him that after the recruitment meeting later in the day, Zenkichi won't have to worry as the Student Council positions will be filled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-28 Shiranui later approaches Medaka and tells her that the one who left the request to clear the kendo hall was Hyuga, who possesses national level kendo skills, but has a bad personality and was violent all throughout middle school. Medaka tells her that it doesn't matter to her who sent in the request, to which Shiranui replies that she has a request of her own that she would like fulfilled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 37-39 Later, she is seen filling in for Medaka (unsuccessfully) at the recruitment meeting. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 50 A week later, it is Shiranui's information that allows Zenkichi to track down Isahaya as the most likely suspect in the attack on Ariake. When Zenkichi questions where she gets her information from, Shiranui tells him he's better off not knowing. When Medaka confronts Isahaya directly, Shiranui falls on the ground laughing. When Isahaya runs away, Shiranui points it out, and also asks Zenkichi why he is wearing his jersey under his uniform, telling him it looks weird. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 11-15 After everyone else runs off, Shiranui goes home. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, page 23 When Zenkichi takes a request to find a lost puppy, he brings Shiranui along with him in Medaka's abscense. Shiranui expresses her surpise that even the "invincible" Medaka has a weak point, Zenkichi tells her that she had a rather traumatic incident in the past with the primary school class pet. When Shiranui asks if that could undermine Medaka's presidency, Zenkichi reminds her that that is where he comes in. He then tells her to lead the way. Shiranui tells him she heard about a dog living on campus, and leads him to a fully grown canine, which closely resembles a wolf. When Zenkichi tries to insist it can't be the dog they're looking for, Shiranui tells him it is an adult Borzoi, also known as the Russian Wolf-Hound. A horrified Zenkichi asks if she is going to help him, only to be told by Shiranui that she just came to watch him get mauled. She then hands him sasuages to use in an "internal organs" joke; which Zenkichi unfortunately fulfills when he tries to unsuccessfully capture the dog. Shiranui is delighted. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 4-11 The next day, when Medaka joins the pair in her dog costume, Shiranui and Zenkichi both agree that though her logic is sound, her method is ridiculous. As Medaka approaches the dog, Shiranui remarks that Medaka is much more human than she expected, getting jealous, acting stupid, and having a problem with animals. Zenkichi corrects her, telling her that it's actually the animals that have a problem with Medaka: because of her overwhelming presence, all animals are terrified of her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 17-25 At a later date, while having lunch with Zenkichi and Hyuga, she listens as the two discuss Zenkichi's recent systematic visiting of all the clubs. When questioned by Hyuga why he would do such a thing, Zenkichi replies that it is his policy to sweat five liters a day. Shiranui agrees with him, stating that it is her policy to drink five liters of ramen a day. Hyuga mentions Zenkichi's recent status as the Student Council's "Club Typhoon", and that he should probably stop visiting all the clubs as he still hasn't joined one. Zenkichi replies that is fine, as he intended to make a name for himself anyway. Hearing this, Kanoya approaches him and asks to talk. When Hyuga asks Shiranui if it was alright to let Zenkichi leave with such a scary person, Shiranui replies that it is fine, and that she is only an acquaintance of Zenkichi. Hyuga comments that while he is quite scary himself, Shiranui is definitely the worst of all of them. Shiranui then tells him that Kanoya was a former candidate to be president, but was beaten to a pulp by Medaka when he started using vicious methods to get votes. She notes that he probably has some plan for revenge, and is then to find that Zenkichi has not yet visited the Judo Club, despite claiming to have visited all of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 2-7 After his match with Kouki Akune, Zenkichi tells Shiranui about what happened at the Judo Club. She tells him he should have come to her for help, though he questions what she could have done. When the two enter the Student Council room, they find a nearly naked Akune changing, much to Shiranui's delight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 14-16 A month after Medaka's inauguration, Shiranui and Zenkichi discuss Yatsushiro at lunch. Shiranui describes her as rougher than the guys, and that she excels at everything she does, though Zenkichi thinks it sounds more like she excels at her own stupidity. Shrianui questions why Medaka would hand the request over to Akune, when she could do it better herself. Zenkichi tells her that it is both to get Akune experience, as well as determine whether or not Yatsushiro deserves help. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 9-10 When the Student Council is unsuccessfully trying to find a model for Yuubaru, Shiranui arrives at the Art Club room looking for Zenkichi. Yuubaru is awestruck, and decides that she is the perfect model he has been looking for, much to everyone's shock. After he explains that Shiranui is perfect because her body is underdeveloped, the other three girls get depressed. Shiranui doesn't understand what is going on, but is happy that she "won", though Zenkichi tells her that she actually lost on all accounts. Shiranui later gets paid five dollars for being Yuubaru's model. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 15-18 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc When Zenkichi tells her at lunch that the Student Council will be using a club battle swim meet to decide which club should get funding, she points out that such an event seems to be in the Swimming Club's favor. She begins acting smug after hearing Zenkichi's explanation, and points out that any event in the water can't be called fair, because there are three members of the Swimming Club who are very pushy when it comes to money. When Zenkichi presses her to tell him what she means, she coolly tells him to ask her in a more polite manner, other members of their class comment that the pair have a sick way of getting along. She then tells him about how the members in particular will do anything for money; in fact, will only do something if it is for money. She then warns Zenkichi to be careful, as even if Medaka is invincible, it doesn't mean she can't lose. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 6-9 On Sunday, Shiranui is revealed to be hosting the swim meet along with Tanzaku Asa. When Asa asks her how she met Zenkichi, Shiranui tells her that they went to different middle schools, and met for the first time in April, when Zenkichi picked up an eraser she dropped. Asa is unimpressed, and Zenkichi's thoughts upon hearing the story imply it to be, if not a lie, than only half the truth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 2-4 She and Asa discuss the first event, with Shiranui deciding that the Basketball Club has the advantage. Asa is surprised by Shiranui's logical analysis, and Shiranui tells the older girl that she is here to work, as she is getting paid in food. She goes on to say that there is a certain technique required for water basketball, though not too many people know it, and that this is why she warned the participants that the problem isn't just with getting the ball in the basket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 7 As the participants struggle to score points, Shiranui laughs heartily watching the students floundering about. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 9 When Asa expresses her amazement at Medaka's shot, Shiranui corrects her, explaining that that is actually the right way to do it. Because she announces it over the microphone though, everyone hears it, and all the students begin to frantically try to mimic Medaka's technique. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 14-15 Asked by Asa what she thinks of the second event, Shiranui replies it's so stupid it's great. She then gets serious and recognizes that logically, the Track Team should win. Even so, she's going to put her money on the Swimming Club and the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 3-4 Shiranui is highly amused as Zenkichi and Akune fight each other while running to the finish line. When Asa is surprised that the Swimming Club is in last place, Shiranui explains that even an all rounder like Yakushima would need about twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. When Yakushima and Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, Shiranui is the only one not surprised. She then goes on to explain that Tanegashima is the fastest in the swimming world, and that Yakushima should be praised for keeping up with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 9-14 When Asa cannot decide what the final event should be, she asks for Shiranui's input, who decides on the final event herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 As the final event begins, Asa addresses the assembled clubs, before turning the explanation of the challenge over to Shiranui. She explains that the challenge is a regular cavalry battle: two team members hold up the third, who is wearing a headband. If the headband is taken or the person wearing it falls in the water, then the team losses. However, to give the teams with fewer points a chance, Shiranui throws in an extra rule: points are given out based on the quality of headband stolen. The first place team’s head band is worth sixteen points; second place’s is worth fifteen, and so on. After hearing Shiranui's explanation, Asa exclaims that the higher ranking teams will be targeted by everyone else, to which Shiranui agrees. Zenkichi, proud of how his friend Shiranui is stirring the competition up, shouts "I love you Shiranui!" to which Shiranui replies "Yay! I love me some me too!", as onlookers think that it's disgusting how well the two of them get along. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 1-3 When the Swimming Club and the Student Council clash, Asa asks Shiranui how evenly matched the two factions are. Shiranui replies that while Medaka is stronger than Mogana Kikaijima, Tanegashima and Yakushima have better teamwork than Zenkichi and Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 6 When Asa expresses her amazement at seeing Medaka seemingly stand on water, Shiranui is seen eating without expression. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 10 Shiranui tells Asa after both Medaka and Kikaijima go into the water, that because Medaka technically did not fall into the water before taking Kikaijima’s headband, the Student Council just scored sixteen points. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 14 When Asa reveals how the Judo Club won the competition, Shianui is seen grinning wickedly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 19 When Zenkichi and Kikaijima are both praying for somebody to come and break the tense mood between the two of them, Shiranui barges into the Student Council room, telling Zenkichi she felt as if he was calling for her, and asking if he has something good for her to eat. Shiranui greets Kikaijima, introducing herself to the Student Council’s new member. She then offers Kikaijima a photo of her kiss with Medaka, breaking the forth wall to mention that it took up a whole panel the week prior, much to Kikaijima’s dismay. As Kikaijima tries to take it, Shiranui offers it her, explaining that she actually took it for the school newspaper, but if Kikaijima asks, Shiranui will give it to her. She then maliciously reveals that she took three hundred photos, all from different angles, and asks Kikaijima which one she would like. Zenkichi interrupts her however, asking her not to tease the new member so much; he promises to buy her something good to eat later, and asks her to leave. Shiranui agrees, and leaves with an empty apology to Kikaijima and a farewell to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, pages 11-13 Clash With The Enforcers Arc When Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee is forced to wear Medaka’s uniform (much to her displeasure), Shiranui asks Zenkichi how bad someone needs to be before retribution hits them like that. Zenkichi simply tells her that she tried to fool Medaka into changing her uniform the day before. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 19 The next day, Shiranui is seen walking around school with Zenkichi, bags of food in her hands. While the two debate what to eat after school, they run into Onigase, who chastises Shiranui for eating in the halls. Shiranui swallows all of the food, much to Onigase’s ire. When Onigase goes after Shiranui, Shiranui pushes Zenkichi on top of her, before giving the other girl a brief warning and running off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 15, pages 1-4 Shiranui is wandering the halls, when she runs into Medaka dressed in a band uniform. They discuss the Orchestra and its captain, before the conversation turns to the other members of the Student Council. Shiranui asks who the vice-president will be, to which Medaka replies that she wants Shiranui to take the position. Shiranui laughs at the offer, reminding Medaka that she hates both group activities and Medaka herself. The two then meet Onigase. When the three arrive at the music room, they find the members of the Orchestra scattered about in a comatose heap, with a bloodied Myouri Unzen standing in the center of the carnage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 6-13 Shiranui tells Medaka how Unzen is a superhuman just like her, and that ever since he took charge of the Public Morals Committee the organization became much more violent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 15 Medaka tells Shiranui she is leaving things in her hands. When Shiranui questions what she means, Medaka explains that she is leaving. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 1-2 When Unzen tries to pursue Medaka, Shiranui blocks his way, stating that he can’t attack her because she hasn’t broken any rules. When Onigase backs up her claim, Shiranui is seen smiling. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 4-5 After seeing Unzen destroy his phone, Shiranui is stunned. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 5 After blowing a hole in the wall, Unzen asks Shiranui if she is going to try and stop him from leaving. She sheepishly replies in the negative. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 7-8 After Medaka finishes her fight with Unzen, Shiranui is seen eating with her grandfather. When he asks her what he should do about Unzen’s defeat, she recommends he drop a note in the suggestion box. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 18-19 Flask Plan Arc After overhearing him discuss the Flask Plan, Shiranui approaches Unzen with Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 10 As Unzen describes his sister, Myouga Unzen, Shiranui looks oblivious. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 18 Shiranui listens without comment as Unzen continues to describe his sister, quietly eating her food. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 7-8 Shiranui follows Zenkichi as he searches for Medaka, munching on a donut. When Zenkichi asks her if she knows anything about the Flask Plan, she reminds him that she is just one of the chairman’s many grandchildren. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, page 17 When Oudo Miyakonojou appears, Shiranui instantly escapes without trying to make the situation any worse for Zenkichi, signaling to him how dangerous Oudo is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, page 1 Shiranui eavesdrops on Medaka and Zenkichi as they prepare to invade the Flask Plan labs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, page 4 Akune reveals that she then informed both him and Kikaijima about the Flask Plan, an action that surprises Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 12-13 After the Student Council invades the Flask Plan labs, Shiranui is seen eating in Hakama's office. When Hakama asks Shiranui if she is planning anything (for bringing Akune and Kikaijima to the Flask Plan), she denies the accusation. Shiranui warns Hakama not to ignore Akune and Kikaijima in favor of Medaka, as one of Medaka’s greatest assets is her authority over those around her. For that same reason, Shiranui can’t stand her. Hakama chuckles, remarking that it is rare for Shiranui to give him a warning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 5-6 After listening to her grandfather describe the Abnormals, Shiranui asks who is waiting for Medaka’s group on the next floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 17-18 After Hakama has the file on Kei Munakata gotten rid off, Shiranui wonders if that was the right thing to do without consulting Munakata himself first. When Hakama expresses his amazement at Zenkichi’s exploits, Shiranui reiterates that Zenkichi is just a Normal, as well her friend. She immediately denies this claim however, stating she has no friends, nor does she want any. Claiming to be both full and bored, she leaves the office, telling Hakama that she is going out for a stroll to help her food digest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 6-8 In reality, Shiranui posts a tweet stating: “The Student Council is in trouble, some members are hurt.” Most of the student body follows Shiranui’s Twitter page, though only six show up to help the Student Council, in the form of the Loser Team. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 2 Shiranui is eating donuts outside of Hakama’s office when Misogi Kumagawa exits. She tells him it is their first time meeting, and asks him not to disturb her while she is eating. Shiranui warns Kumagawa that Hakoniwa is her mess room, and that if he tries to steal food, she will devour him. She tells Kumagawa that there is no one who looks like either of them, and that she is in Class 1, though her grandfather originally looked at her as the foundation for Class -13. After Kumagawa leaves, Shiranui is phoned by Zenkichi. He warns her about Kumagawa and thanks her for getting the Loser Team together. She laughs at his thanks, and hangs up on him. Shiranui then enters Hakama’s office, asking her grandfather to let her into Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-19 Student Council Battle Arc Inside a Class 13 classroom, Kumagawa conduct's the Minus 13 meeting. Kumagawa thanks Shiranui for the idea of using the empty Class 13 rooms. Shiranui states that only two Class 13 students are attending school: Medaka and Hinokage. However, Shiranui assures Kumagawa that those two would join forces. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 13 Instead , Hinokage will try deal with the Minuses himself. After Hinokage's fight, Shiranui joins the other top Minuses for lunch. She states that she has a good plan for their problem. As she is about to eat a deliciously large piece of cake, Shibuki Shibushi attacks Shiranui, destroying the cake as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 7 As Gagamaru Chougasaki joins into the attack, Kumagawa asks them to cut it out since they are bothering Shiranui's mealtime. Kumagawa asks Shiranui what is her plan and she replys that she knows all about Hakoniwa Academy. The other Minuses think her plan is a devilishly good plan but ask what about her friend in the Student Council. Shiranui smiles and says this is a test to see how long he will contine to be her friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 19 During the beginning of the break, Kumagawa reveals his new Student Council, including Shiranui. Zenkichi is suprised she would be on the opposing side. When Medaka reveals her idea to use the Kurobako Cram School Rules, Kumagawa sighs and asks Shiranui if the Minuses have failed her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 21 After the closing ceremony, Shiranui is dining like usual. Zenkichi comes up and angrily shouts at her, asking why she was with Kumgawa and if she was threatened in any way. Shiranui smiles playfully and says that she joined by her own will. When Zenkichi shows relief, Shiranui is shocked. Zenkichi says that her personality that makes her seem to swallow others is also a part he likes about her. As Shiranui objects, Zenkichi stuffs his bread in her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, page 11 Zenkichi walks away from Shiranui, saying they should go eat yakiniku after everything is over. As Zenkichi leaves, Shiranui thinks he should change his naivieness and that she herself could never swallow someone as sweet as Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 19 Before the Vice-President Battle, Shiranui encouters Hinokage sunbathing lazily on the roof. Hinokages rememebers how Shiranui was unpredictable during the April Elections. Hinokage regrets his past decisions when he saw Medaka take a Minus's hand. Shiranui says it is not too late to help the Council since they need a Vice-President to fight- she says to please come and help them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 18 Hinokages believes his Abnormality cannot fight a Minus and despises his uselessness. Shiranui grabs his head, asking him to stop wallowing in his own pity. She says that if his Abnormality isn't enough, he should borrow hers but it is quite hard to use. As Hinokage stumbles to the ground, due to the fatigue of Theme Song, a giant crowd of people gather to cheer Hinokage on. Hinokage chuckles a little, seeing that, from the beginning, Shiranui was not planning to give him a skill, but to take away his Unknown Hero. Hinokage stands up and rips off his shirt, acknowledging that Shiranui is making him dance like a puppet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 13 From the rooftop, Shiranui watches the entire battle with binoculars and a box of fish. She smiles, saying that it was her turn now with the next meal coming when Kumagawa returns. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 20 On August 22nd, both Student Councils have gathered. Shiranui is facing Medaka with a box of fried chicken. Youka Naze askes Zenkichi if she can fight and Zenkichi replys that she is weaker than a beetle. However, Zenkichi adds, he has never seen her lose before. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 4 Naze understands and thinks of her like the Foul King Nekomi Nabeshima. When Tokemichi Choujabaru asks Shiranui to pick a card, Shiranui declines, saying that Kumagawa should do it. When Koga shouts her disapproval, Shiranui asks that if the arc would really be over if she fought Medaka instead of Kumgawa. She adds that the best way to end this will be talking it out and conveying the truth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, page 5-8 Shiranui shows Choujabaru a memo from the Election Management Committee Chairwoman Kiruko Tachiarai saying Shiranui has the power and authority to dictate this battle. Zenkichi points out now that while Nabeshima goes around rules, Shiranui changes rules. As Shiranui leaves, she exchanges a grin with Zenkichi. When Medaka's enemies come to cheer Medaka on, Naze asks if this was also a scheme of Shiranui but Shiranui denies it. Medaka’s Successor Arc After the Treasure Hunt event ended, Najimi Ajimu reveals to Zenkichi's allys including Shiranui that she planned to have the Student Council Candidates replace Hitoyoshi in Medaka's heart or so she says. Shiranui watches silently over Zenkichi's conversation with Anshin'in. At the Peace Plan meeting at Ghost Babel, Hitoyoshi finally meets his allies. When he sees Shiranui, he smiles with relief, knowing that his best friend is here with him. Shiranui blushes, saying that he is useless without her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 5 At the Festival, Shiranui is seen competing in a Pan-Kui-Kyoso race against Shoko Kamimine, however, both of them have eaten the other racer's loaves of bread. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 7 Abilities Knowledge of School Codes: As the granddaughter Hakoniwa Academy's chairman, Shiranui is well versed in the history of the Flask Plan, and knows a great deal about the school and its rules. Superhuman Physiology: Shiranui's grandfather originally saw her as the base for Class -13, suggesting that she has abilities on par with those of Kumagawa, and he himself recognizes the similarities between them. She was also able to come out of attacks by both Shibushi and Chougasaki unscathed. Minus Real Eater (正食者, Rearu Itā): Though demonstrated, the properties of Shiranui’s Minus have yet to be explained. She is shown using Real Eater on Kuudou Hinokage, which she calls “lending” it to him. At the same time, she claims that her Minus isn’t very convenient to use. After this encounter, Hinokage has developed a new Abnormality he calls Theme Song, which implies that Real Eater most likely allows Shiranui to swap the abilities of those she uses it on. Trivia *Shiranui was voted the seventh most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 727 votes. *Shiranui was voted the fifth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 307 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minus